stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Far-off World"
Script Morning, Takuto! Huh? Morning. Looks like Wako's staying home today. Yeah... Sugata's gone too. Did something happen to them? Sugata... please... Wake up... Takuto, have you heard anything? I haven't heard anything, but... Sugata... You apprivoised knowing you could die... Just to protect me... Sugata... Mr. Tsunashi! Y-yes! Please answer the question! Um... Sorry, I wasn't listening. Please try to pay attention during class. The King's Pillar! I saw the King's Pillar! Samekh is back! Glittering Crux Brigade, second section, Vanishing Age leader, Head, has arrived. The meeting of the Glittering Crux will now begin. Indeed, as you are all well aware, last night the King's Pillar parted our island's sky. Sugata Shindou apprivoised the Cybody, Samekh. The instigator this time was the third section, Bougainvilleae. Is that so? He could have apprivoised at any time. Are we responsible for it happening to be last night? The important thing is his condition right now. In recorded history, none of Samekh's past Drivers have used the King's Pillar and awakened thereafter... it seems. So, he's as good as dead already. Or perhaps he's already breathed his last. {rephrased a bit} We need to confirm Sugata Shindo's condition for ourselves. The Glittering Crux needs to plan for the awakening of Samekh's Driver. He is not an enemy to take lightly. And since this was Ivrogne's oversight, Bougainvilleae shall take responsibility. He said it's our responsibility to finish the job. So I'm going to fight? Yes. You'll get to show off your swimming. Glittering Star! Glittering Star! No. Even now, I still believe in them. Today's a day off, you know. Isn't someone here? Sorry, I heard you talking... Oh. No, I'm just rehearsing by myself. Do you want some coffee? Wako's been at the cove since before dawn. She's been purifying. She must be praying for Sugata to wake up. What's wrong? This is no place for a member of the power trio. That's what I'm worried about. It's about Sugata, and Wako too. I mean, of course I'm worried, but... You're worried, but what? I... I don't know if there's anything I can do. I don't know if we were ever a trio, or just a couple and their third wheel. I think it's too late for that. You're already in too deep. I want the best for them, just like you. And I've known them for longer than you have. I've been trying to figure it out. When they shoulder a burden you can't even imagine, what can you possibly do for them? I have a hard time picturing a future where they're truly happy. I couldn't see it. No matter how much I think about it, I couldn't figure out how they'd solve their problems.{Previously: The things that are precious to them are the things that they can't ever have. might wanna have Caphi double check this} But then, you came to the island, and you turned that duo into a trio. And maybe, the way to their happy future is somewhere in the smiles on your three faces. That's what I've been thinking. To do something amazing! Like, singing out your youth? I'm really glad I came. That's what I think when I look at you guys. I heard you saved my life. Thanks. See you at school. What do you want to do? It looks like Wako's interested in you. Because people like you come to the island, Takuto. Yeah. So I've made a decision. I'm going to destroy every one of their Cybodies. There is something you can do for those two. Even if it's just being there for them. When things get really tough, everyone just wants a friend to be there. I promise, you're that kind of friend to them. Even if they aren't hoping for it, their hearts seeking it. They're just awkward about it. They're islanders, born and raised. Get over there, Galactic Pretty Boy. Hello! Are you... Wako's... Are you Wako's grandma? When did you receive the Tau mark? Huh? When was it? About a year ago. I see. Wako is in the cove. May I? Sure. Wako! What are you doing here? I was worried... Well, I just wanted to see you. The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars If you reach out to the skies You can feel wishes come and go All caught in a Monochrome Open the Cybercasket! My white breath spills out softly In the shape of the words I wanted to say Apprivoise! But with just your warmth The sky became a little brighter Wings drenched in sadness Pile up toward pure white That gentle courage opened the way to our future My heart is waiting for the dawn Of the world without death Zero Time. That morning, I'll depart Sugata! To call down the light Sugata! The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars If he's here, that means he's alive even after apprivoiseing Samekh. When I reach out to the skies I believe in the wishes as they come and go All caught in a Monochrome This is a rematch of last night, Galactic Pretty Boy! You're the one from yesterday... Because of you, Sugata's... Apprivoise! My memories fall out and vanish, along with my love We'll look out to the sky without turning back As we go on our separate paths If we never meet again In the remnants of a silent dream Dazzling the Stage! All is still in a Monochrome Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Eliminate all outsiders. This island belongs to us. The island's ruins are all ours! Those dolls again? Chesto! Swim, Kaphrat! It dove? Explode! Tau Galaxy Beam! She isn't going to go berserk again, right? Sugata! Sugata! Sugata! Sugata! Now! He's so fast! Did Sugata... He woke up! Wako! Hold it! Where are you going in that outfit? Hello? What's going on? Sugata just- Jaguar! Master! He woke up in Zero Time. He woke up? But where is he? I'll check the mansion! Wait! There's the King's Pillar. We've gotta find him fast. The King offered him the throne. He had intended all along to give his kingdom to the one that brought him the curse-breaking blue blood. But Sam refused the offer. "My King, I only desired your galactic ship. I wanted to sail it out into the shining galaxy. I do not want your throne. I do not want your kingdom!" This is a great story. I just have to listen to your story, fish girl, and I can keep on going. And the King replied thus: "Fine, young man. I promised anything you desire. I will not break my word. You will have my galactic ship. However, young man... Sam the Squid-Piercer, heed well these words. To sail that ship, you must spill the red blood of the girl you love. Leave but a drop, and the engine will not move." Yes, Sam had to kill the girl he loved. If he did not, the ship would not sail. "Now take it. The ship belongs to you." This candy is incredibly sweet. The adventure of life goes on. Esteemed Sugata Shindo, we have come to invite you to join us, the Glittering Crux. The position of representative of the first section, Emperor, has been kept open in anticipation of your arrival. Hey. Doesn't he seem a little off to you? Hey! Be careful! Sugata? Sugata! Sugata! Your will is gone, isn't it? Oh no! Keep the Pretty Boy away. Sugata! Sugata! Sugata! Sugata! Sugata! Hey, Sugata! Come back! Takuto...? Sugata! Watch out! He's gonna use the King's Pillar! Retreat! Sugata! Sugata... It's fine now. Sugata's back to normal. Good... {yokatta} Did you do this? Did you hit me? {Not even my father hit me!} Sugata... Be careful. I don't want to see Wako looking sad. And I don't want to regret coming to this island... to this school. So... Next time on Star Driver - Takuto of the Radiance: Always Like A Shooting Star. Your galaxy will shine. Category:Episodes